Spike's Love
by roxan1930
Summary: Spike is in love with Mia and the pink ranger as everybody knows but he slowly starts to think more about Emily and the yellow ranger and when he finds out that Mia and the pink ranger are in love with Kevin and the blue ranger...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai or any season from Power Rangers for that matter. TT_TT**

**Spike's Love**

"Spike, a samurai needs to know when to stop training before wearing himself out. You are done." a big man called Bulk called his nephew Spike who was the son of Bulk's best friend, Skull.

"Okay, uncle Bulk." the weird boy said and went to his room.

When he reached his room he grinned at his surroundings.

His whole room was filled with 'Samurai Power Rangers'stuff and it was seriously his _whole_ room as he had action-figures on his nightstand from all the rangers and the zords, his pillow and covers had power rangers on them, his walls were covered in posters with the rangers on them and scattered all over the floor were sloppy drawings that Spike himself had made, even thought a three year old kid could draw better then that.

"You guys are so cool!" he yelled grinning widely, pointing at a poster wich had all six rangers on it.

He then jumped one by one in front of a poster with only one ranger on i tand yelled something with each one.

By the red ranger "The leader who is so hot that he can burn and melt everything eith his fire!"

By the blue ranger "The one who in battle feels like a fishin the water as he controls water!"

By the green ranger "The one who is as wild as the forest he controls!"

By the gold ranger "The newest ranger who's power is as bright as his light!"

By the yellow ranger "The girl who is as strong as a rock and any other type of earth she controls!"

And finally by the pink ranger where he calmed down and stared at the poster in a love-sick way and wispered "And finally you. The beautifull warrior maiden who had captured my heart with your beauty, grace and power with the element of air."

He then noticed a picture hanging above his bed wich was of himself being surrounded by Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Emily and Mia with all seven of them grinning.

He smiled as he looked at them picture.

When he first came to live with Bulk he didn't have any friends at first but then he met Mia who he also fell for and she introduced hi mto the others who were also always nice to him, although he got a little nervous from Kevin sometimes as he looked in not such a nice way at Spike whenever he tried to impress Mia.

In the picture Spike was standing in the middle, giving a thumbs-up with Mia hugging him from the left, Emily hugging him from the right, Jayden standing next to Emil, having one arm wrapped around her shoulders and his other hand in his pocket, Kevin was standing next to Mia as he leaned on her with one arm and the other hand in his side, Mike was standing on a bench behind everyone with his head poking out above Spike's head, giving two peace-signs and Antonio was kneeling down in front of everyone with one hand on the ground for support so he wouldn't fall over and with his other hand he was waving at the camera.

Spike chuckled at the memory of how prous his uncle had been when he found out that Spike had friends and he wanted to take a picture right away wich was also the picture that was now hanging above Spike's bed.

Spike was glad that Mia, who he had a crush on was his friend and the others were great too.

Jayden and Antonio always gave him advice on anything he needed advice on, just like older brothers, Kevin always told him amazing legends about samurai, Mike had taught him how to skate a little and Emily was the only one who he could have serious conversations with about hie feelings for Mia and the pink ranger.

Now he thought about it, Mia was a gorgeous and nice girl but Emily was also really pretty and she was really sweet as she always cared about everyone.

'_Ack! Stop it, Spike! Remember, you like Mia!_' he thought to himself shaking his head.

To clear his thoughts a little he went back to looking at his posters of the samurai rangers but he mostly stared at the pink ranger.

He glared for a moment at a poster wich held the pink anger with just the blue ranger as it made him think about the rumors about how the pink and blue rangers were a couple.

He didn't mind that people came up with the ideas of there being romance in the ranger team but he just hated it when the rumors were about his precious pink ranger.

He found the rumor that both the red and green rangers had feelings for the yellow ranger in fact pretty funny.

He then turned to a poster wich had just the pink and yellow rangers together on it with them standing in poses as if they were trying to look dangerous and cute at the same time.

The pink one looked mostly dangerous and the yellow one looked mostly cute.

'_Ack! Not again! First i think about how cute Emily is while I like Mia and now I think about how the yellow ranger is cutter then my sweet pink ranger!_' Spike thought again and then he suddenly noticed how the pink ranger was slightly taller then the yellow ranger, just like how Mia was slightly taller then Emily.

"Maybe they really are… Nawww…" he said at the thought of the girls being power rangers.

They and the guys were always wearing the rangers's colors and they were four guys and two girls but Spike had asked them once if they were the rangers and they had promised him that they weren't.

"Spike, we need to do some groceries!" Bulk's voice then called out.

"I'm coming, uncle Bulk!" the boy called back and after blowing a kiss to his poster his onlythe pink ranger he left.

While walking to the store to get whatever they needed they walked through the park where they heard a familiar voice.

"Spike, over here!" when they turned to the direction where the voice had come from Spike grinned as they saw Emily running their way with Jayden, Mike and Antonio a little behind her.

"Emily! Guys!" he yelled as he hugged Emily and grinned over at the older boys.

"Well, well, well, how nice to see you guys again." Bulk said as he walked up tot hem.

"It's nice to see you too again, sir." the four rangers said politely.

"Spike, the store is just around the corner so I'll just go alone so you can talk to your friends." Bulk said nodding at the rangers and leaving.

"Thanks, uncle Bulk!" Spike called over his shoulder before turning back to his friends.

The he noticed that the group was two people short.

"Hey, where are Mia and Kevin?" he asked cocking his head to the side as he got confused and he only got more confused when his four friends started acting nervous about something.

Emily played with her hair and chewed on her lipm Antonio shifted who foot to foot, Mike scratched the back of his head and Jayden faked a cough as they all whore painfull expressions on their faces.

"Uhm… Yeah, about them…" Antonio started slowly as if he was afraid to answer the question.

"Dude, you're really not going to like this news." Mike said, placing a hand on Spike's shoulder.

Spike was about to ask him what he ment when his jaw sropped as he saw Mia walking their way while holding hands with Kevin as they walked really cose to eachother and stared lovingly in eachother's eyes.

Now he understood why his friends had all been acting so nervous.

"Oh no! He's gonna cry! Emily, comfort him, quickly!" Jayden ordered when Spike's eyes started to fill with tears and and obeying Emily wrapped her arms around the younger boy and petted his back as she allowed hi mto sob in her shoulder.

"There, there, it's alright." the girl hushed in a motherly tone.

"I can't believe that Mia has fallen in love with him." Spike said lifting his head a little.

"Hey, look at the bright side." Antonio tried to calm the boy down.

"What bright side?" Spike screamed before bursting into sobs again.

"Well, now that Mia is taken you can put all your affections on the pink ranger without Mia distracting you." Jayden said quickly, trying to help his best friend out with cheering Spike up and it seemed to work as Spike's head shot up and he grinned.

"You're right! From now on I will completely focus all my love on the pink ranger!" he cheered pumping a fist in the air wich caused the others to laugh in both relief and amusement.

"Hey, guys. What's so funny?" Mia asked when she and Kevin finally reached them.

"Uhm… I was just immitating my aunt Spitcy from last new year's party." Spike lied as he didn't want Mia to know the real reason.

"Well, I'm sure that whatever you aunt did last year was pretty funny." the dark haired girl said smiling sweetly.

Then they all jumped as they heard a scream and when they turned around they saw people running away from moogers.

"Spike, go to the store and go get your uncle!" Jayden yelled and without thinking Spike obeyed and started running but before he had reached the corner where his unclehad gone around, a nighlok jumped out of nowhere and in front of him.

He had at least twenty arms, big fangs, yellow eyes and a whole bunch of bracelets arouns each arm and a bunch of rings on each finger.

"Guess what, buddy! I coudn't decide who to pick first to get so I did 'eenie, meenie, miny, mo' and I landed on you! You are really lucky, kid!" it yelled and picking Spike up it prepared itself to punch Spike wit hall his fists.

"Hey, nighlock!" a voice yelled and Spike fell to the ground as the nighlock let go of him when it got kicked in the chest by the yellow ranger wich had come out of nowhere.

"Nice kick!" the gold ranger complemented.

"Thanks, I've been practising a lot on minster green." She replied, motioning over at the green ranger before kneeling down in front of Spike.

"Go to a safe place." she sais and nodding Spike got up and run away but he hid behind a tree so that he could still see the fight without being noticed.

The rangers easily defeated al the moogers and were soon fighting the nighlock.

Spike gasped when the pink ranger was knocked down but the blue ranger came to her rescue.

"You know I always have your back, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah and not just only in battle but also with other things too wich is why I love you." she replied making Spike gasp again as his heart shattered.

"Look out!" he then heard the red ranger yell when the nighlock chatged up to the blue and pink rangers but he was stopped when the yellow ranger slashed him in the back with her sword.

"Ahhh! Man, that hurt and I'm drying out so I'm going!" the nightlok yelled and after punching the yellow ranger and sending her flying, he disappeared in a bright light that blinded Spike so badly that he fell over.

When he opened his eyes he saw Emily leening over him with a worried face.

"Spike, are you alright?" she asked him as she helped him sit up and then he saw that the others were there too.

"I'm fine except fort hat I heard the pink ranger tell the blue ranger that she loved him." Spike replied and his friends all flinched.

"But it's fine! When I watched the battle I found out how cool the yellow ranger actually is!" he the yelled grining, making six jaws hit the ground.

"She was so awesome! First she was the one to safe me and she was the one to make the nighlock leave! From now on I'll stop loving the pink range rans start loving the yellow ranger!" he yelled without noticing the faces of his friends wich looked like as if if they had been drinking, they woud have done a spit-take.

"And Emily… Now that I take a good look at you I can now see how gorgeous you actually are." Spike then said and he started to look at her with the same love-sick look he always had when he looked at Mia or the pink ranger wich earned a started "SAY WHAT?!" from his friends.

Then Mia lost it and fell the the ground laughing her head off as Kevin and Antonio tried to hold Jayden and Mike back from attacking Spike who was still staring at Emily who was staring back with a uncomfortable face.

**The End**

**Hello, people of the world! Thnak you for reading this story of mine! Now, please fin dit in your hearts to leave me a good review and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
